thezanthammistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Airship Parts
Building an Airship As noted in Airship Rules, An Airship is made up of four primary parts and any number of sub parts. This section will list part and all relevent stats and costs. Hulls The hulls is the base of your ship, many of it's basic stats will be determined by the hull, and it will determine what sort of other parts can be put into the airship, and, they determine the base ramming damage. Standard Skimmer The skimmer is a small ship generally only used for local transportation, though those with the money often use these as sports vechiles, as they are very agile and with the right parts can be quite fast as well. Skimmeres generally measure no more than 15ft long and 5ft wide. Size:huge;Sections:1; HP:75; Hardness:5;' AC':8+dex mod;Dex:16;Str:16 Crew :1;Passengers:1; Cargo:350;' Base Manuverabilty':good; Base Speed:30ft;Ram:4d6 Cost:1000g Budgerow A Budgerow is a small, short range cargo vessel. They are a tubby looking ship rarley top 40ft long and are generally about 20 wide. Size:garguntuan;Sections:1; HP:90; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:12;Str:28 Crew :6;Passengers:4; Cargo:600;' Base Manuverabilty':poor; Base Speed:15ft;Ram:6d6 Cost:3000g Standard Billander The billander is generally used as a small, fast, trading vessel, though it has seen use as an attack vessel in both military and pirate groups. They are generally about 100ft in length and 20ft wide. Size:garguntuan;Sections:2; HP:100; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:12;Str:32 Crew :12;Passengers:4; Cargo:1000;' Base Manuverabilty':average; Base Speed:20ft;Ram:8d6 Cost:8000g Standard Brigidine The brigidine is a war ship, fast and quite agile for it's size it is most common as a military vessel or as an ecsort for rich merchant companies. It measures around 110ft long and 30 wide. Size:garguntuan;Sections:2; HP:120; Hardness:5;' AC':6+dex mod;Dex:12;Str:36 Crew :26;Passengers:6; Cargo:1300;' Base Manuverabilty':average; Base Speed:15ft;Ram:12d6 Cost:13000g Rigging The rigging of your ship is both one of the most important, and most vunerable parts of your ship, it is what allows your ship to fill it's Cistern and fuel the core, if you rigging goes down, it won't drop your ship right then, but you had better have enough Rads to get to port, or it will be the last anyone heard from you. Rigging's listed AC is a modifier of the hull's, so rigging with an AC of +1 would have an AC one point higher than the hull's listed amount. Standard Draws The most basic, and cheapest of rigging HP:40;Hardness:3;AC:+1;Dex Mod:/ Hourly Draw:20;Manuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:50;Cost:500g Double Layer Draws These draws pull more Radiant Energy than basic ones, but are quite bulky. HP:50;Hardness:3;AC:+1;Dex Mod:-1 Hourly Draw:30;Manuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:80;Cost:800g Halo Silk Draws Halo silk is a light, yet oddly tough material that is only produced in Tircia. It makes fine, long lasting Draws. HP:60;Hardness:4;AC:+2;Dex Mod:/ Hourly Draw:25;Manuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:60;Cost:1000g Moon Silk Draws Moon silk is also made in Tircia, unlike Halo Silk, moon silk is quite fragile, so much so that Draws made from it must be sewn onto a backing of normal draw cloth, but it conducts radiant energy far better than standard cloth or Halo Silk. HP:40;Hardness:2;AC:+1;Dex Mod:/ Hourly Draw:40;Manuver Mod:/;Speed Mod:/ Space Taken:80;Cost:1400g Rad Cistern The Rad Cistern stores radiant energy for later use. As radiant energy is drawn from sunlight, a cistern is nessary to allow an airship to function after dark or is severe weather. Some Cisterns, through the newest advancments, are also able to enhance the efficiency of the attached Radiant Core. Multipule Cisterns may be installed on a vessel, but one must be designated as the 'primary' only the primary imparts it's Special the the ship. Sun Bucket A very small cistern, made mostly for small, local use vessels Rad Storage:120;Special:/ Space Taken:40;Cost:120g Standard Small Cistern Any one of many makes of basics Cisterns Rad Storage:300;Special:/ Space Taken:100;Cost:450g Small Purifier Cistern A small cistern with a energy condencer, allows greater efficiency for the core Rad Storage:240;Special:Reduce Core's Hourly Rad cost by 5 Space Taken:120;Cost:1000g Standard Cistern Any of many models that make up the bulk of standard cisterns. Rad Storage:500;Special:/ Space Taken:150;Cost:1100g Radiant Core The core is the 'engine' of the ship, it provides lift and thrust, it determines the ship's speed and may alter it's manuverability and Dex. The core's speed is epressed as a multiplyer of the 'Base Speed' listing in the hull section. Standard Small Core This stat block may represent any of many basic, small model cores Rad Use(per hour):15 Speed Mod:x1;Dex Mod:/;Manuver Mod:/ Space Taken:80;Cost:800g Light Racer Any of a number of small cores made for speed, they tend to not be very Rad efficent. Rad Use(per hour):25 Speed Mod:x2;Dex Mod:+2;Manuver Mod:/ Space Taken:100;Cost:1400g Armor Adding armor plating to a ship can greatly increase it's life expetency in combat, but it is both bulky and expensive. Armor modifies the hull's HP, Hardness, and AC. Armor costs and space requirements are modified by the ship's size. Armor also modifies Ramming damage, this effect does not stack with the damage mods for a Ram attachment. *Huge:x1 *Gargantuan:x3 *Colossal:x9 Wood Even an extra layer of standard wood can help HP Mod:+20;Hardness Mod:+2;AC Mod:+1'Ramming Dam':+2d6 Space Taken:40;Cost:150g Weapons There are many types of weapons that may be mounted on an airship, but most ships don't have the nessary bracing to support a weapon. Weapon mounts cost 250g and take up 25 cargo space. Catapults Because a catapult fires in an arching path it does not use normal combat rules for determining the success of its attacks. Instead the crew chief makes a d20 roll and adds his Int mod,(5 rankes in 'Profession ships gunner' provides a +2 on this check) if this total equals or exceeds the target's AC then it hits. Damage is determined by the type of ammunition that is being used. Next the catapult must be reloaded, this action takes a number of full round actions listed in the weapons block, multipule people may each take a full action doing this to complete the task more quickly. Light Catapult This is a small catapult, and is one of the most common ship board weapons. It can be mounted on any ship of Gargatuan of Collosal size. Range Inc:120ft;Minimum Range:60ft;Crew:2;Reload Time:2 HP:120;Hardness:5;AC:13 Space Taken:150;Cost:500g Stone Shot Dam:3d6;Weight:10lbs;Cost:5g Steel Shot Dam:5d6;Weight:15lbs;Cost:8g Fire Pot Dam:3d6 fire;Weight:12lbs;Cost:15g;Special:Targets takes 3d6 fire dam per turn for 5 turns Other